Die Mythen der Bibel - Schwerpunkt auf die große Sintflut
Serie: Die Mythen der Bibel Die Sintflut Zuerst regnet es ohne Unterlass. Dann bricht die Flut los. Das Wasser rauscht und hallt. Es läuft und rast. Es frisst Hütten, verschlingt Tiere, zerstört Wege und Straßen. Tote treiben auf dem Schwall, Höfe schwemmen voll. Es rumpelt, wirbelt, schäumt und ertränkt alles. Das Wasser wütet mit unbändiger Kraft und steigt 15 Ellen hoch an: 6 Meter 90. Die Sintflut ist eine Totalvernichtung alles Lebenden. Der Zorn Gottes. Kommt einem dies nicht vertraut vor? Was die Menschen vor 11 000 Jahren erleben mussten, verstehen am besten jene Urlauber, die am 26. Dezember 2004 an den Stränden des Indischen Ozeans lagen. In Indonesien, Sri Lanka, Indien, Thailand, Myanmar, Malaysia, Bangladesch und auf den Malediven tötet das Wasser an diesem Tag insgesamt 230 000 Menschen. Eine Katastrophe. Ein Mega-Tsunami. Messwert 9,1 auf der Richterskala. Das drittstärkste je gemessene Seebeben. Eine neue Sintflut. In der deutschen Kulturgeschichte erscheint der Begriff in zweifacher Verwendung: als Wasserflut, die alles Leben auf der Welt vernichtet; und - im 15. Jahrhundert sprachlich umgedeutet - als "Sündflut", als Flut der Sünden, die durch das Wasser weggespült wird. Das Wort Sintflut geht auf das althochdeutsche sinvlout zurück, wobei sin die Bedeutung von "immer" oder "überall" hat. Die sündigen Menschen haben das Paradies verspielt. Sie vermehrten sich, heißt es im Alten Testament, und die "Gottessöhne", die Männer also, nahmen sich unter den schönen Menschentöchtern so viele Frauen, wie sie wollten. "Als aber der Herr sah, dass der Menschen Bosheit groß war auf Erden und alles Dichten und Trachten ihres Herzens nur böse war immerdar, da reute es ihn, dass er die Menschen gemacht hatte auf Erden. ... Und er sprach: Ich will die Menschen, die ich geschaffen habe, vertilgen von der Erde." Nur einer wird davon ausgenommen: Noah und seine Familie. Denn er ist ein rechtschaffener Mann. Der Einzige, der Gottes Wort befolgt. Durch Noahs Gehorsam wird den Menschen Rettung und Neuanfang ermöglicht. Das ist der moralische Kern der Sintflutlegende: Nur der fromme Mensch wird überleben. Und die theologische Lehre: Gottes Schöpfung kann der Mensch selber nie zu Fall bringen. Aus Gnade geht Gott einen Bund mit den Menschen ein; ihm ist alles Leben geschuldet. Neben der Legende im Buch Genesis kursieren in der Welt bis heute mehr als 250 Sintflutmythen. Die große Flut ist wahrscheinlich der einzig universell gültige Mythos bei allen Völkern der Erde. Die Angst vor dem Untergang war und ist weltumspannend. Wenn es die Sintflut tatsächlich gegeben hat: Wann hat sie sich ereignet? Und wo? Glaubt man James Ussher, einem irischen Erzbischof aus dem 17. Jahrhundert, hat die Sintflut im Jahr 2348 v. Chr. stattgefunden. Die Flut, lässt die Bibel wissen, wütete im Jahr 1656 nach der Erschaffung von Adam und Eva. Auf das Jahr 2348 kommt Ussher, da er die Erschaffung des Menschen auf den 23. Oktober 4004 v. Chr. datiert. Die erstaunlich konkreten Zeitangaben der Bibel - Tage, Monate, Jahre - ergeben meist kein stimmiges System. Schon die Überlieferung im Alten Testament verbindet verschiedene Texte: Dauerte die Flut nun 40 Tage und Nächte? Oder gar ein ganzes Jahr? Bizarre Erklärungsversuche für die Sintflut gibt es genug. Die Theorie des Druckausgleichs zum Beispiel: Als Gott Himmel und Erde am dritten Tag der Schöpfung getrennt habe, sei Wasser unter der Erde eingeschlossen worden; Druck habe sich aufgebaut, dann habe das Wasser in simultan stattfindenden Ausbrüchen von Geysiren die Erde überschwemmt. Nur: Solche Wassermassen in der Erdtiefe gibt es nicht. Vor 40 Jahren trat der Kreationist Henry Morris, damals Professor für Hydraulik am Virginia Polytechnic Institute und Begründer des Institute of Creation Research, auf den Plan: Über der Atmosphäre habe eine Wasserdampfschicht existiert, die durch einen unbekannten Mechanismus kollabiert sei und Wasser über die Erde ergossen habe. Nichts als Theorie. 1993 taucht dann eine in Wissenschaftskreisen vehement kritisierte, allerdings reizvolle Mutmaßung auf: Der (im August 2007 verstorbene) Wiener Universitätsprofessor und Geologe Alexander Tollmann behauptet, die Sintflut sei durch den Einschlag eines Meteoriten auf der Erde ausgelöst worden - der habe, in sieben Teile gespalten, sieben verschiedene Regionen der Erde schwer getroffen. So hätten zu gleicher Zeit an verschiedenen Orten die gleichen Mythen einer katastrophalen Flut entstehen können. Wissenschaftler stellen heute teilweise bizarre Theorien auf, um plausibel zu machen, dass die Sintflutlegende eine tatsächliche Flut zum Vorbild hatte. Druckausgleich, Wasserdampf oder Meteoriteneinschlag - was ist ihrer Ansicht nach die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung? Schreiben Sie Ihre Meinung an leserbriefe@nationalgeographic.de und vergessen Sie bitte nicht, Ihre Anschrift anzugeben. Extras http://www.nationalgeographic.de/shop/p/biblica-der-bibelatlas.N637600Atlas-Tipp: Biblica - Der Bibelatlas Erfahren Sie mehr über die faszinierendsten Geschichten des Alten und des Neuen Testaments im großen Bibelatlas Biblica. mehr...